The link between worlds and people
by velli9
Summary: Violet is a girl from our world. One night she is transported into the DGM's one because of her two pieces of Innocence. She is destined to be the Link between worlds and people and what will the Noah do about her existence? LavixOC Rated T
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, this is my first try to write something, so I'll accept everything that will help me improve. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or it's characters, only my OC/**

Prologue

Violet's POV

It was the end of the month. Like usual, the bills arrived and Dad acted like he had to pay them with his own money. That wasn't true though. My mom worked for the most of the money. She was a designer and because of that, usually we didn't have a lot of money. Mom always worked too much. She had about one or two weeks break each ear. Literally. And Dad, being the person he was, refused to see how tired Mom was.

'_Okay, they are arguing, by tomorrow it should be better.' _– I sighted as I increased the volume of my MP3 player to max. For this kind of days I had my own tradition. Since -Man was my favorite anime, I listened to the 14th's Melody and drew -Man stuff. It always helped me to calm down. When I did this, the lotus flower tattoo above my collarbone was warming up, making me feel safe, like someone was embracing me. The tattoo of blooming lotus had always been there, since my birth, or so says Mom.

I opened my sketchbook, thinking of what to draw. After a minute, I decided to draw Road Camelot and her door. Unfortunately, the familiar sensation was too strong and I fell asleep halfway through the picture.

* * *

When I woke up, it was pitch black and the music had continued playing. Something was different. The warm feeling above my collarbone hadn't disappeared and I felt that I was still holding the pencil in my right hand. I sat up and turned on the lamp on my desk.

I waited until my eyes got used to the light, and when that happened I looked at the picture. To my great surprise, it was completed, all the shades and details were or their places. Road was in her Noah form, due to the dark skin and stigmas on her forehead. A light smirk was formed on her lips, and one of her hands was gesturing towards the heart shaped door, which was slightly open. I was sure when I started the drawing, the door's sketch was tightly closed. The question was: How was the picture finished when I fell asleep? I continued to examine the picture with curiosity. Not a single thing was missing, everything was right on it's place.

My fingertips brushed the door. The warm feeling was replaced with burning pain and I was surrounded by light.

'_Oh, shit…'_ was my last thought before the pain became too much and the blinding light was replaced with darkness.

**So, this is the end of the prologue. If you like the idea, help me decide where it the series plot I should put her. To interrupt the battle between Allen and Kanda when Allen arrives, somewhere in the middle or to meet Allen in the Ark when he uses it to go to Edo.**

**So, please review! Tell me what you think, everything is appreciated.**

**Velli9 is out!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**You guys made me really happy! With only the prologue, I already have 2 reviews, 1 follow and 1 fave! I want to thank **_**BloodyRose1312 **_**and **_**Lenore91**_** for being the first 2 reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or it's characters, only my OC.**

_3__rd__ person POV_

As she was walking, Meilin saw a vision forming in her crystal ball. After she looked at it, she gasped. Everyone from the exorcists group was badly injured and barely conscious. There was a girl who was barely standing on her feet, yet her violet eyes were showing the determination to help. She was holding a spear, which appeared to be glowing. Then the crystal ball showed the face of an expressionless woman with gray skin and black hair. After that, the vision vanished.

"Is something wrong Meilin?"-asked Lenalee as she looked at the girl. "You are all hurt…"-was the answer"It's a terrible battle, yet, there is a girl that is still fighting…" Everyone looked at Meilin and she fainted due to her exhaustion.

Little time skip

"We gotta hurry, Allen."-said Lavi. Allen agreed and his cursed eye activated." Above us!" "Leave it to me!" -was the redhead response.

"It's not just one demon! After that, we should stop!" –Meilin shouted. Lavi used the Hell fire stamp for his hammer and destroyed the akuma. During that, Allen stopped the carriage. After the fire disappeared, there was a bright glow. As soon as it vanished, they saw an unconscious girl with raven hair that almost reached her waist. Krory picked her up and laid her on the floor of the carriage.

After this happened, the horses started running again. Meilin looked at the girl and instantly recognized her. It was the same girl from her vision.

Violet's POV

"_Huh? Where am I?"_

"_This is not the right question. Right now you are unconscious and you should wake up now, or otherwise, you won't have that chance anymore" was the answer._

"_Who are you?" I asked. "I'm your Equipment type Innocence, call me however you want" "Okay…I'll think about it later. So, what will happen if I don't wake up now?" "You're dead" was my Innocence's reply. 'Okay, this is really, really weird' "How can I wake up?" "Just wish for it."_

"_Fine" I closed my eyes and wished to wake up. And frankly, it actually happened._

Violet's POV

"Meilin! Meilin!" I heard a worried voice say. "She is past her limit." was the answer, probably from an old man. When I started to get up, I heard some kind of gunshots and after that, the carriage I was in started to shake even more. A voice yelled to jump, and because I value my life, I did exactly what was told. I landed on some kind of rough terrain and the group was separated by some metallic and huge sticks. The people I was left with were Allen and Lenalee, who was carrying an unconscious Meilin.

'_Is this a dream, or reality?' _I though without expecting to get answer from my Innocence '_In your case, is a dream come true' 'Ha-ha, very funny. What should I do now?' 'Well, now you should protect Meilin, so go with Allen and Lenalee' _was the answer_ 'Fine, but you have some serious explaining to do later'_

We started running. Lenalee saw me running next to her and said "Oh, you are awake!" "Yeah, but I'll introduce later. Now we have to keep her safe!" "How'd you know?" "I heard you two" I answered as I looked at her and then at Allen.

"They are coming!" I heard Allen say and then saw him destroy three demons. Meanwhile, a white whip wrapped around Lenalee's hand."Who's there?" They both frowned as they saw that it was Lulubell and three akuma came into view." She's been pushed past her limit." were the Noah's words" Without the use of her psychic powers, you're of little concern." "You knew her limits and planned to tire Meilin to the point of collapse?" was Allen's answer.

"I'm taking the girl's Innocence."

'_Won't you do something?'_ I watched terrified as Lulubell lifted Lenalee in the air and then threw her on the ground. _'I want to, but I have no idea how you look like as an object, so I can't activate you' 'Geez, you forgot your favorite tool_?' I did a mental face palm_ 'God, I'm stupid, aren't I?''Yep, that's right!'_

I pulled out my pencil right when two demons sprinted to attack Lenalee.

"Innocence, activate!"

**So, this is the end of chapter 1. And because I have about 6 hours left to work with the computer, I'll take a little brake and start the next chapter. Sorry if the chapters are not long, but maybe I'll update more than one chapter a day! At least until school starts"**_**shudder**_**".**

**So, please review!**

**Velli9 is out!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm updating again. I hope you liked the last chapter and if you did, here is the next one! **

**I don't own DGM or it's characters, only my OC.**

Violet's POV

"Innocence, activate!"

I stared in awe as my pencil started to glow. It grew bigger and reached my height. The warmed wood was replaced by cold metal. The tip of the used-to-be pencil was now some kind of crystal and the glow moved and focused in the gem. My Innocence had the form of a spear.

As the transformation finished, Lenalee managed to avoid the attack. She also activated her Innocence, the Dark boots."I'll… protect… Meilin!" she yelled as she destroyed one of the akuma. I ran to the other one and impaled it. After the akuma exploded, the tattoo warmed up, just like when I drew.

Lulubell's free hand transformed into a whip and she called more demons. Some of them had ax-like tails and tried to slice us up, but both Lenalee and I dodged and destroyed them. With every destroyed akuma the warmth retuned for two or three seconds and disappeared. The level one's were easier to be handled with, but the level two's, not so much. When one of them almost shot her, Allen managed to protect her.

"I'll fight them off, you concentrate on keeping Meilin safe." he told her. The whipping top akuma attacked him and he barely managed to block the blade. After that I couldn't pay attention to what happened with them because one ax-tailed akuma tried to slice me. I dodged, went behind him and pierced trough it. I jumped back to avoid the explosion and faced five or six level one's. I threw my spear and it went through all of them and returned to me like boomerang.

I tried to catch my breath. I knew Allen and Lenalee fought a lot, but I didn't know it was so exhausting. As I glanced at the two exorcists, I saw Allen on the ground in front of the whipping top akuma, and Lenalee was protecting Meilin from Lulubell's whip. One demon tried to attack the Chinese girls, but Lenalee was able to dodge it.

She wasn't able to land though. All three of them, Allen, Lenalee and Meilin were on the ground, looking like they were unconscious, but I knew better. I looked at Lulubell, determined to help the exorcists protect Meilin and her Innocence. The Noah returned my gaze and threw her whip at me. Sadly, I wasn't able to avoid it.

I landed roughly on the ground. I was terrified when I found out I couldn't stand up. At least Allen and Lenalee could. With the help of Meilin's Innocence, they were able to destroy the whirling akuma.

Then, when Allen was about to attack Lulubell, the akuma named Mimi came.

"Can you fight?" were the Noah's words."Yes" was the reply. "Then go ahead"

Mimi started to wave with her wings, creating strong wind. It blew us away. After we landed, she repeated her attack. Thankfully, Krory was able to catch us in the last second.

With her loyalty towards Lulubell, Mimi's powers grew. She was attacked by Lavi, Allen and Lenalee, but she survived. After I could stand up, I threw my spear at her while Allen tried to catch Meilin's crystal ball after it fell from her hands. Lulubell picked the ball up and the white-haired boy tried to charge at her, but with her whip she called Mimi to protect her.

When the akuma received a fatal blow it said:

"Madame Lulubell, was I of any use to you?" The woman nodded. "Thank goodness!" were the Mimi's last words before she exploded.

In the cover of the explosion's smoke, Lulubell broke Meilin's Innocence and she felt it. The Chinese girl started sobbing and tears of pure sadness ran down her pale cheeks.

'_Innocence, deactivate' _I thought. I was barely able to put the pencil in my pocket before I fell unconscious for the second time that day due to my exhaustion and wounds.

**So, this is the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it. Now I'll take a little break and start the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Velli9 is out!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello guys, sorry for the late update. This is the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or it's characters, only my OC.**

**When there are Italics Violet speaks with her Innocence.**

Violet's POV

'_Ugh, obviously, I get knocked out pretty easily.' "Yep, or at least from what I've seen" "Oh, you can hear my thoughts now?" I asked rhetorically. "I've always been able to" "Anyways, you have some explaining to do. First, how the heck did I get here?" "You got here because of me and your other Innocence. I'm the one that created the gap between the worlds, and you were able to go through it because of your other Innocence. This isn't its only ability, but you'll find out later. It's placed in your lotus blossom tattoo. That's all you need to know for now." was the answer. "Wait! Can't you tell me more?" "No, I'm not the one to answer your questions." "Then who?" "Just wake up already." Said my Innocence and didn't utter another word._

* * *

Violet's POV

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought someone was watching us." Oh, I loved the next part. It had always made me laugh, so I decided to keep my eyes closed.

"Maybe it was a panda."

"Allen, do you think that there are pandas all around the place in China?"

"Eh?"

"There aren't, you know."

"Ack, there's one right there!" I could imagine Lavi pointing at Bookman. God, this was fun.

"Oh, man" sighted Lenalee.

"That one is getting old" said Krory.

"Not funny at all" replied Bookman with his monotone voice. This is when I started giggling. It was too funny to ignore.

"Hey, you are finally awake!" said Lavi. "Yeah, pretty much." was my reply. I stretched and asked "Where are we?" "In China" was the short reply. "So, who are you?" asked Allen. "My name is Violet Parks, nice to meet you…?" I pretended I didn't know his name. I had to keep my cover. "Allen, Allen Walker. These are Lenalee Lee, Arystar Krory, Bookman and Lavi" I looked at them. Allen and Lenalee wore kind smiles, Krory looked a little nervous around the new presence, not that I blame him, Bookman was examining me and last but not least, I glanced at Lavi. He had a pink heart instead of his emerald green eye, and wore that smile that made me laugh back home, especially when he screamed 'STRIKE!' in his mind. Right now, it creeped me out. I liked his character and usual happy-go-lucky personality but if he liked me, I wanted to like me because of me.

I tore my eyes off him and my hair went straight into them from the sudden movement.

"Hey Lenalee, can you give me a hairband?" "Uh? Yeah, sure." She answered as she took one out of her pocket. "Thank you!"

I pulled my hair up and looked at the others. "How old are you?" Allen asked me. "Seventeen." Where are you from?" he continued "Britain." "Hey, just like me!" I could only smile at him. "So, are you an exorcist?" I heard Lenalee ask. "Yeah, apparently. " "What do you know about Innocence?" "It's also called the God's crystal, and it's the only substance that can destroy akuma and free their soul. There are 109 pieces of Innocence, and only accommodators can synchronize with Innocence and use them as weapons. There are 2 types of Innocence- Equipment and Parasite. The Parasite types are quite rare, but from what I saw, Allen and Krory have Parasite Innocence."

Everyone just stared. I think they didn't expect me to know much, probably because I still haven't joined the Order.

We stopped sailing, but sometimes I caught Bookman watching me. We started walking towards the city where we should find Cross.

* * *

We walked on a big street. There were shops everywhere. Bookman and Krory just started drinking tea.

"Why are you sitting around drinking tea? Marshall Cross is still-"Lavi told them, but was interrupted by Bookman "Haste makes waste, as the saying goes. Our destination is a mere stone's throw away. Deciding on a plan of action is the most important thing at the moment". "You're just being lazy!" snapped Lavi. "Well, nothing is wrong with that. There's really no hurry." _'Oh, how wrong are they right now…'_ "Allen, you don't really want to find the Marshall, do you?" Lavi and I said together. "Eh?" said Allen and looked away.

"Well, we're here and all, so let's take a look around the city." said Lenalee with a smile.

* * *

"What a busy city!" Exclaimed Allen as we walked. "Guangzhou's the center of trade for the whole province of Canton. It's near the ocean too, so people and goods from around the world come into the city." explained Lavi as we walked. "Very good, Mr. Future Bookman. You're knowledgeable indeed, Lavi." Lenalee praised him. "You must know a lot about China too, Lenalee. It must be nice being back at you homeland" said Allen. "Yeah, sort of." "Sort of?" "Well, I don't remember much of the time before I came to the Order. All I really remember about my family back then is my brother. So you see, though we're in China…" she smiled and continued "Everything around me is new and unfamiliar."

She picked a umbrella and said "Don't you think this is cute?" I just nodded, while she told us that now she doesn't think China is her homeland and though it might seem strange, now the Order was her only home. Her friends were her family. When I think about it, I wanted to be part of this family too.

"Being with you guys makes me happier than anything else." She told us as tears ran down her cheeks. I just hugged her and Allen said "That's not strange at all!" Lavi agreed "That's right! You're just like us! Friends to the end." "Lavi…Allen… Violet…" The redheaded teen continued "That's why we all agreed to go on this wild goose chase for Marshall Cross. Right, Allen?" "Yeah. Despite my personal dislike for my master, he's vital to the Order." "We can't afford to lose a single fighter, no matter how much of an ass he is." Lenalee nodded. "Well then, it's about time to go back. If we stick around here for too long, that cantankerous old coot might make us out to be the lazy ones." I just laughed as I heard this come out from Lavi's mouth.

"That's true. Let's go, Lenalee." said Allen. "Yeah. I'll take this one please." Said the girl as she closed the umbrella.

Right then a big, fat cat jumped and caught Timcanpy. The golden golem was in the cat's mouth and his golden wings were out. The cat started running away as Lavi yelled "Oh, crap! Without him, we'll use Marshall Cross' trail just as he is within our grasp!"

We started running until we reached a white bridge. Lenalee activated her Innocence and jumped into the air. Allen's eye activated, signaling that there were six akuma nearby. As he activated his arm, I pulled Lavi towards me by his sleeve. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "You don't want to die from a cannon, do you?" "Huh?" then he saw Allen shoot right where he was a moment ago. Before Lavi could use his hammer, I activated my spear right when an akuma got out from the water. I pierced it and jumped on the bridge to avoid the explosion.

"I can't take it anymore! You're a freak! You're even scarier than the demons!" yelled Lavi at Allen. "Why is that, Lavi?" "You can't just come in shooting, damn it!" "I had to! These demons would have taken us down!" "Then you don't care what happens to me! You-" "Lavi, calm down! Lenalee is coming with the cat!" I interrupted the redhead. "Huh? How do you know?" Instead of answering, I just pointed the sky. Indeed, the girl was falling from the sky. I took a couple of steps back. I didn't want to be thrown away from the impact Lenalee made with the stone.

"I'm back!" said Lenalee. The poor cat was on her shoulder, trembling. I don't blame it. It must be scary to be with the girl when she used her Innocence like that.

"Hm? What are you three doing?" asked Lenalee while the boys looked at her. "There were some demons, nothing to worry about" I answered for them. "At any rate, you managed to find the cat" said Allen as he pointed at the trembling creature. "Yeah, he hadn't even swallowed yet" was the response.

The cat spat out the golem and ran away. "You get eaten too much, Timcanpy" said Allen as the golden golem landed on his head. "Just out of curiosity, how many times had Tim almost been eaten?" I asked the white-haired boy. "Lets just say I've already lost count"

After that, Bookman appeared out of nowhere and landed on Lavi's neck. "Having a nice walk, are we?" "Don't just appear like that! You surprised me!" said the redhead. "It is most surprising that there are demons here" added Krory. "Could they have been the presence you felt as we were going down the river, Allen?" asked Lenalee. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't a panda after all." 'Does he like pandas?' I asked myself. "And they have been following us…" said Lavi. "Or perhaps Marshall Cross" added Bookman. "We must make haste" "I told you this was no time for tea party!" snapped Lavi. "Come on, we have to go. We just lose time here." I said.

* * *

It was already night when we reached the town Cross was supposed to be. I went with Allen, since I knew he would find about Anita and my sense of direction was even worse than Allen's. We stopped to eat a little and as the white haired boy ate his usual amount of food, the cook told us he met Cross as he gave us a thump-up. "I'll tell you where he is if you buy another fifty or so of those bao" he said. This wasn't a problem with Allen's appetite and we soon earned Anita's location.

"So, the owner's new boyfriend may be Marshall Cross?" asked Lenalee. "Yeah… It seems like something my master would do." "Oh man, that's intimidating" said Lavi. 'Oh, wait till you see Mahoja. She is a woman, no matter how muscular she is.' I though evilly and smiled. I glanced over them and they seemed relieved, thinking they found Cross. '3, 2, 1…'

"Wait right here!" 'Right on time, Mahoja.' "We don't serve kids or first-timers. Get outta here!" "H-he's huge!" "Hey, wait, he's got breasts!" 'Lavi, for a Bookman, sometimes you can be pretty stupid' I though. The boys apologized, but Mahoja's eyes glowed and she picked them up by their uniforms. They looked like two packs of potatoes. She calmed them as she assured that she and Anita are supporters of the Black Order.

* * *

We went inside from a back door and met Anita. She truly was beautiful. Stands of black and shiny hair framed her face. It was very delicate and pale. She wore make-up, blue eyeshadow and her lips shined a little.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Lenalee's. Lavi's first reaction, of course, was to yell "STRIKE!" I stared at Bookman as long as he kept his shocked expression. I chuckled mentally. 'It's really funny to see him like this'

"_Yeah, I agree with you"_ _said a voice I couldn't recognize. It was soft and somewhat calm, like the one who spoke was in peace. I wondered who might it be. "You forgot you have two pieces of Innocence, didn't you?" answered my spear-like Innocence to my unasked question. "Oh…right" sometimes I can be really dumb. "So, now I can speak to both of you?" "Yes, and because we'll not meet a general in a while, we will train you how to use us and we'll show you our powers. When you're strong enough, we'll teach you how to open portals to other worlds and go through them." Answered my lotus blossom Innocence. "Cool! When do we start?" "You'll have to wait a little bit. We'll train when we get on the ship, after everyone is asleep." "Great, I just LOVE waiting" I said sarcastically, but my Equipment type Innocence didn't get it "Okay, till tomorrow!" it replied._

"Violet? Violet, do you hear me?" I heard Lavi's voice, and then saw his face right in front of mine. "Eh? Y-yes, I just spaced out for a while" I answered, nervously scratching the back of my head. "Yeah, I noticed. Come on, we have to go!" "Where?" "To the port, we're going to Edo, Japan." He answered and walked faster. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and laughed "Let's see if you can catch me!" he yelled back as he started running. "Remember, you asked for it." I said under my breath and started running after him.

**So, this is the end of chapter 3. Again, I'm sorry for the late update, I'll try to write faster. So, please review, tell me what you think, I'd be glad to hear anything!**

**Velli9 is out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey there, sorry for being late again. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or its characters, only my OC**

**Italics are her conversations with her Innocence**

Violet's POV

We ran past Allen and Krory. "See you at the docks!" I yelled at them as I chased Lavi. Damn, he was fast. Probably running away from a pissed off Kanda was a good training. I focused only on Lavi, everything else disappearing from my sigh. "Come on, can't you catch me?" he yelled with a teasing tone. I only sped up and didn't notice we reached the docks. He did and slowed down, but I couldn't stop fast enough and ended up in the water with a loud splash.

As I showed my head above the water I saw Lavi laughing his ass off. I don't blame him, at least not a lot. I probably looked like I was in a cartoon, when the cat would chase a mouse on a top of a building, the mouse stops, the cat runs a few feet in the air, stays like that for a while and then falls.

"Lavi, quit laughing and help me out of here, I'm freezing!" I said, raising my voice a little. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He answered, now chuckling. He walked towards the water and extended his arms at me. I took them and right after I was out of the sea, I started to squeeze the water from my hair. Great. In the middle of the night, I fall in the sea in the most ridiculous way, I'm soaking wet and start shivering. In this kind of moments, the crazy part in me shows up and I start laughing till my stomach hurts. This time was no exception. At first Lavi stares at me with confusion in his emerald eye but later started to laugh with me.

As soon as I stopped laughing I felt that I was shivering. I tried to hide it, but Lavi, being Bookman Junior, noticed immediately. "Here, take it" he said as he gave me his jacket, part of his uniform. "But-" "No buts!"He cut me off"You don't want to catch a cold, do you?" "Fine, but after I'm dry, you take it back." He nods with a smile and couldn't help but smile back at him.

Two minutes later the rest came. "Violet! What happened?" asked Allen concerned as he saw water dripping from my clothes. "Aw, nothing, I just fell in the water as I chased Lavi", I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head.

* * *

Anita's crew showed up. "Are you Mr. Jan?" asked Allen, his question towards a blond sailor with a smirk. "And it would seem that you are the exorcists" came the reply. "Yes" said Allen and we introduced ourselves. The white haired teen thanked the sailors for helming Anita's ship, but Jan said he only followed Anita's orders and refused to be thanked. Allen warned him about the coming dangers *cough-demons-cough*. Then Jan told us that Anita is coming with us, because she was very stubborn. He assured us that they will protect Anita, but, we were different story. "Just make sure you don't get in our way" "Not to worry" was Allen's answer "We're fully capable of defending ourselves. And all of you, as well." "What was that?" asked Jan. "We are exorcists. It is our duty to fight the demons. If we failed to protect your lives, we would fail as servants of God as well" came Allen's reply. "You are going to protect us?" Jan's smirk grew. "What are you gonna do with these beanstalk arms of yours?" he said as he picked up Allen's hand. "I will protect you all!" exclaimed the white haired teen. I stopped paying attention around that. I'm kinda not interested in arm-wrestling.

"_The akuma is arriving soon, isn't it?" I asked my two Innocence fragments. "Yep!" they answered together. "Great, I can't wait for the demons that will try to kill me." "Am I wrong, or you sometimes like to be sarcastic?" "Nope, you're not." was my answer._

Now Allen was wrestling Mahoja. I took my pencil from my pocket. 'And the akuma is arriving at 3, 2, 1…' the teens cursed eye activated, he lost concentration and he lost at wrestling. As Lavi and Krory panicked about the loss, I and Allen activated our Innocence. The teen tried to shoot at the frog-like akuma, but it launched towards Anita. Gladly, Lenalee activated her Dark boots and shot up in the air, taking Anita with her. The demon dodged the rest of the attacks and when it got far enough, it summoned some level ones. It laughed evilly and said "This is as far as you go! I'll kill every last one of you! Sink the exorcists to the bottom of the sea!" 'All akuma are the same. They always say that they are going to kill us, and always ends the opposite way.' I though irritated as I threw my spear towards the akuma. As it killed 3 or 4 demons, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory and Bookman destroyed the others. Allen finished off the frog-like akuma.

The sailor cheered. Now, they were sure that we can protect them and Anita. Jan also did that and he and Allen shook hands.

* * *

"Yes, we'll set off as soon as the ship is prepared" said Lenalee as she was talking to Reever. "I don't think I'll be able to talk to you from now on, they are an island nation after all. I'll contact you when we get back. When we get home, you'll meet a new exorcist we found, Violet." I could almost see Reever brighten up at that, even with the paperwork in front of him. "You sure you don't want the supervisor?" I heard him say. "No, that's alright." she assured him "If I did, why would I have called you, Captain Reever?" "True enough. Still, I'm surprised you knew the supe was having a nap. You developing some physic powers there?" Lenalee laughed softly "I just figured. Don't work too hard. Get plenty of rest" she advised. "Oh, we'll be fine. We're all pretty tough, despite appearances." assured Reever. "Just make sure everyone on your end gets home safe." "Um" Lenalee nodded and closed the phone. She took her golem and put it in a pocket in her uniform. She looked serious. Too serious. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Come on, if we don't go now, they might take off without us!" She looked at me and then nodded with a smile. "Yes... lets go"

* * *

When we got to the ship, it was almost ready to departure. I and Lenalee went to thank Anita. She was so kind towards us. When we thanked her she said "No need to thank me. It is the duty of all supporters to help the exorcists in any way possible" "But we're headed into dangerous waters" said Lenalee "I'm aware of that. What happened to the marshall's ship is evidence enough." I knew that Lenalee started to think about Cross and then about the Heart of Innocence. Anita guessed that the green haired girl was thinking about Cross and she put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "He'll be fine. Allen seems so sure that Lord Cross is still alive. I'm sure he's right. He is, after all, the man's apprentice. It's possible that Lord Cross' Innocence is the Heart. We must find him as soon as possible. I'm glad of the opportunity to render assistance to you exorcists and that I'll be able to see him once again." "Miss Anita?" I and Lenalee said. "Oh, excuse me. Such behavior is hardly befitting a supporter." "Not at all." assured Lenalee "I'm sure you'll see him again soon."

"Move, you damn kids!" I heard Jan yell. "Quit slacking off!" Then I saw Allen, Lavi and Krory moving some kind of wooden crates. It was a funny sight and I giggled, because they looked like they were being tortured.

"They are treating us like slaves!" complained Lavi as they all took a little break. "Indeed they are" agreed the vampire-like exorcist. "If it means we'll be able to depart sooner, you should be thankful" said Bookman in his usual emotionless voice. "I suppose, but…" Allen was cut off by Lenalee "Good work, all." "Oh, Lenalee, Violet" then the green haired girl noticed his trembling left arm "Let me see your arm a minute, Allen" She pushed up his sleeve to reveal a bigger part of his reddish arm. "Hey, your arm is flaking!" exclaimed Lavi "What's going on?" Allen pulled his hand away from Lenalee's. "I-it's fine. It doesn't hurt of anything. Since we've been fighting off so many demons lately, I guess it's just tired." He tried to assure us, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I've never heard of weapon getting tired" said Lavi "Well, maybe it's 'cause it's a parasitic type?" Allen guessed. "You're just grasping at straws, now" scolded Lavi. "Certainly, that eye of yours forces you to fight as twice as much as any of us" stated Bookman.

"I've been thinking… Your arm is awfully fragile, isn't it, Allen?" Lenalee's eyes started watering and her body started to tremble. Allen smiled kindly "Lenalee?" "Allen made her cry!" Lavi and I said in unison. Said boy widened his eyes. "Yes, he did" agreed Bookman, and then Krory added "Yes…it's his fault". I hugged Lenalee as she was fighting her tears and as Allen objected.

The ship started to move. We slowly took off towards Edo, all looking towards the horizon.

* * *

I spent the day with Lenalee. She told me many things about the Order, not that I didn't know them. She told me about Komui, his inventions and how he was always trying to delay to do his paperwork. She told me about her friends in the Science Division, about Reever, Johny, Tapp and the others. She told me about what happened when Allen came, about her missions for retrieving Innocence and now the task to find Cross. She was smiling a lot when she talked about those things, and her cheerfulness made me happy. It was good to see her like that.

* * *

When the night fell and I made sure everyone is asleep, I went to the deck.

"_So, can we train now?" I asked the Innocence above my collarbone. "Of course!" "What will be first?" "When you first activated me, you were teleported here by going through a portal. Now, you will learn how to do it by your own will, without the help of your other Innocence. "Wait, is that possible?" I asked in amusement. "Is there any point in asking? Anyway, to come here, you opened a portal with your Equipment type Innocence. I was the one who let you go through. Without a portal, you can only travel to other places in the world you're currently in" it explained. "Is that your only ability?" I asked from curiosity."What? H-how could you say that? This is unbelievable! How the hell did you think of that question? I'm far stronger than that! If we train enough, we'll be equally strong with Allen and Crown Clown after breaking the Critical point! We'll-""Okay, I get it, now, can we start training please?" I heard my Innocence take a few deep, calming breaths. _

After it calmed down, we decided to start. The first thing was meditation. I tried to empty my mind and gather my energy, but I couldn't stop thinking about the Order and my new friends. I mostly though about Lavi. I liked how he always managed to brighten up the atmosphere when he wanted. I loved when he was smiling. He looked so cheerful and carefree, that you wouldn't believe he was fighting with demons every day. Right after I started day-dreaming, my Innocence decided to snap me out from it_ "Hey, there is no time to be thinking about boys! That's something you should _NOT _be doing right now!" "You realize it could be a lot worse, right?" "Yeah, yeah, but again, this is not the right time! You're supposed to teach yourself how to use me! It's not that hard!" "Okay, I'll try" I said, not wanting to argue._

This time was better. I focused on the breeze and my breaths. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. After a while felt extremely calm, but fortunately, not sleepy. After the meditation, it was easy to gather my energy in my tattoo. I familiar warm feeling started to form, just like when I was drawing things from this world.

"_Good, now, the rest is easy. Just wish to go somewhere else." advised my Innocence. I just wished to be on the other side of the ship. After a moment the warmth died down and I found myself where I had just wished to be. The bad thing is that I got a little tired. "Can I take a break?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer. After a few seconds of silence, I heard "Okay, but you shouldn't get used to it. You should learn how to use less energy, but to be able to travel for a bigger amount of time" "Okay, thanks!" I said cheerfully, sprawling myself on the wooden floor._

* * *

After two hours I've made a big improvement. With 5 minutes of break, I was able to teleport myself freely for about fifteen minutes. _"I must admit it, I thought it would take you longer, about one or two hours more" "You know, it feels great to know that your own Innocence has underestimated you" I said sarcastically. "N-no, I just didn't expect it. Anyway, how are you feeling?" "Now that you mentioned it, I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep now?" I asked, suppressing a yawn. "Yes, you can. You deserve rest"_

I dragged my legs towards the room Anita gave me. Unfortunately, I was too tired to move and fell asleep on the wooden floor of the ship.

**This is the end of chapter 4! I decided to delay the akuma army and the act with the Fallen one for a day, cuz otherwise Violet wouldn't have any training with her second Innocence, and that is kinda important. Don't hate me for the delay! **

**So, please review, everything is appreciated!**

**Velli9 is out!**


	6. Important Author's note

**Author's note**

**First, I'm sorry for not updating for 2 months. Now that I'm in 8****th**** grade and got into high-school, it's a lot more difficult than my last school and now I have to study Latin. Anyway, because of the difference, I didn't have time to write and now it's not much better, but I'll try to update this fic. There is no way I'm abandoning it.**

**Second, today in History class I spaced out and got an idea for my next DGM story. It's Fem!AllenXKanda (I really wanted to write a fic with Fem!Allen) and has brotherly/sisterly Laven. **

**Name: You can't hide forever**

**Summary: She knew she couldn't hide anymore. She knew she couldn't keep her secret forever. But the thought of her friends and loved one rejecting her because of that killed her in the inside. So she just kept going like that. Until someone found out.**

**So, tell me if you want me to start writing this fic together with this one in the next week, or keep waiting till Christmas vacation.**

**Anyway, sorry this is not an update and one of those annoying Author's notes, but I need to know what you want to read. **

**Velli9 is out!**


End file.
